marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-12025)
(mind-controlled), Her Majesty's Dominion of Canada | Relatives = John Howlett (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-12025 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Generator Room, Santo Marco, Earth-12245; Tartarus; Dominion of Canada; Shangri-La, Earth-12025 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Panuniversal adventurer; former Governor General of Dominion of Canada, Viceroy of Her Majesty's Expedition to Shangri-La, soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Greg Pak; Mike McKone | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 44 | HistoryText = Origin James Howlett was Governor-General of Dominion of Canada, and Viceroy of Her Majesty's Expedition to Shangri-La. He had several adventures with Hercules, the pair becoming their world's greatest heroes. They eventually began a romantic relationship, but were forced to keep it secret because her majesty forbid homosexual relationship and Zeus forbid any god but himself from consorting with mortals. Hercules gave Howlett the mystical Adamantine metal, which was later bonded to his skeleton. ]] On the day Howlett and Hercules defeated a large dragon-like monster attacking Canada, they revealed their love. As punishment, Zeus banished the couple to the pits of Tartarus where together they fought damned souls for nearly the next four years, until Howlett was abducted by Savior. Exalted After Howlett was abducted by Savior, he was trapped and used as a mutant power source. Howlett aided Cyclops from Earth-616 and others in escaping from the machinations of the Savior. Afterward, he joined a group of multidimensional X-Men. X-Treme X-Men Together with his new team, Howlett began hunting down evil Xaviers across the Multiverse. Howlett formed a close friendship with Dazzler, and a parental relationship with Kurt Waggoner. When Kurt was lost in the Multiverse during a jump, Dazzler and Howlett refused to go on until he was rescued. Xavier sent them to Kurt's reality, but felt he needed to continue to hunt down evil Xaviers, and recruited a new team with Howlett's former lover, Hercules, on its roster. When the X-Men rejoined Xavier, Hercules was overjoyed to be reunited with Howlett, and the pair began fighting side-by-side once again. | Powers = * James Howlett has the regenerative and sensory powers of his other dimensional counterparts, as well as a set of claws in his hands which were originally bone. * Adamantine skeleton: James Howlett's skeleton was bonded with Adamantine, the metal of the Gods. ** Psionic Resistance: Howlett's mind is resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the Adamantine on his bones. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Rifle, claws, knife | Notes = * Howlett is familiar with his world's version of Scott Summers, who is nineteen. He also knows his world's version of Kitty Pryde, who is also young. * When Cyclops mentions the "X-Men", Howlett replies "X-what?" suggesting that Howlett is not affiliated with the X-Men in his universe, and possibly that there are no X-Men in his universe. * Howlett is described as "Wolverine-meets-Teddy-Roosevelt. But still Canadian." * The metal bonded to Howlett's bones is the same as that of Hercules' Golden Mace. The Adamantine was a gift to Howlett from Hercules. * Upon seeing Creed in Graymalkin, AZ, Howlett commented, "How many worlds I'm gonna have to kill you in?" suggesting that he killed Victor Creed in his own reality and possibly others, or his reality's Creed has also a strong healing factor which allows him to survive again and again from mortal wounds. * Howlett seems surprised and shocked to see an alter-world version of his father, possibly suggesting his own father is dead. * Howlett is taller than his Earth-616 Counterpart and he also has a mutton chops beard/mustache combination. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Adamantine